(One Shot) Scarlet Epilogue - Pardon
by Shin Red Dear
Summary: Ma toute première fic, écrite en 2015. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé le duo/couple non-canon de Conan et Haibara et voulait montrer un côté un peu plus émotionnel de leur relation. La fic reprend des éléments du manga mais contredit certaines informations. Voyez cela comme une réalité alternative.


Attention: L'histoire a lieu après le volume 85 et l'affaire Scarlet et peut donc contenir des spoilers pour ceux qui ne lisent que la version française.

Elle était là, le dos tourné. Il pensait la trouver recluse dans son laboratoire, loin de la surface et des violences du monde. Après les événements de ces dernières heures, c'était ce qui lui semblait logique. Mais non. Elle était assise sur un tabouret, accoudée au comptoir circulaire qui abritait la cuisine du professeur. Cela lui rappela la fois ou elle et Ayumi préparaient le curry pendant que Genta et Mitsuhiko jouaient au ballon.  
Il remarqua qu'une tasse fumante reposait en face d'elle. Il ne pouvait identifier le breuvage mais il se doutait qu'il devait être copieusement caféiné. Signe manifeste qu'il s'aventurait en terrain glissant.  
Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Après ce qui s'était passé, il devait lui fournir une explication mais surtout accepter les conséquences de ses actes.

Il resta un moment à distance, cherchant le mot juste. Mais ce fut elle qui, après une longue minute, lui adressa la parole, sans se retourner:

Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Tu es parfois très prévisible, Kudo-kun. Et tu sais très bien que je n'accepterai aucune excuse de ta part. Tu as abusé de ma confiance et m'a gardé dans l'ombre. Mais je ne veux pas te faire l'affront de te renvoyer à l'agence Mouri sans que tu aies eu la chance de t'expliquer.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une voix monocorde mais Conan, observateur comme toujours, avait détecté une colère contenue. Il marchait sur des braises ardentes. C'est donc avec le ton le plus humble possible qu'il commença.

\- Haibara. Je ne pense pas avoir d'excuse satisfaisante à te donner. Je me rends bien compte que je me suis trompé sur bien des points et que ma manière de faire n'était pas bonne. J'ai risqué la vie de nombreuses personnes en agissant ainsi. Mais j'étais persuadé... (il fit une pause) Je croyais en toute bonne foi que c'était la moins mauvaise des solutions.

Haibara parti d'un petit rire qui secoua son dos comme un sanglot.

\- « la moins mauvaise des solutions ». Joliment tourné, monsieur le détective ! Tu as toujours été à l'aise avec les mots. Mais cette fois je ne serai pas dupée par tes formules ! Tu as préféré me cacher des choses qui me regardaient intimement, dans le but, je suppose, de me protéger ou, plus insidieux, de m'empêcher de commettre un imper et de détruire votre joli petit plan en apprenant que le petit ami de ma soeur, un homme en noir qui était en fait un agent du FBI, épiait mes faits et gestes sous une fausse identité et que lui et toi étiez de mèche !

Cette fois, la colère était montée à la surface telle une murène jaillissant de son entre rocheuse. Sa voix était forte et cassante. Sans appel. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos. Conan restait silencieux et immobile, il savait qu'il devrait en passer par là mais ne s'était préparé au choc.

Un silence lourd de remontrances et de remords s'était installé dans le salon, tranchant avec les lumières chaudes du crépuscule qui nimbaient la pièce au travers des fenêtres.

La jeune chimiste repris.

\- J'avais suspecté la véritable identité de ce Okiya depuis un moment. L'aura qu'il dégageait, sa façon de parler. Mais je ne pouvais comprendre pourquoi tu te serais allié à l'homme que je voyais au bras de ma sœur. C'est seulement lorsque j'ai constaté que tu évitais de parler de l'agent Akai en ma présence que j'ai fait le rapprochement. Le reste n'étais pas difficile à comprendre.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ne m'as tu pas confondu plus tôt, réparti Conan ?

Il regretta tout de suite son intervention mais elle lui répondit assez calmement.

\- Je crois que j'avais décidé de te faire confiance, même si toi, de ton côté, tu ne m'avais pas accordé la tienne. J'étais résolue à te laisser mener ta petite partie d'échecs contre Bourbon. Et peut-être aussi que finalement, je ne voulais pas tout savoir. Je voulais croire que... que tu avais fait le bon choix en me laissant de côté.

\- Je ne t'ai pas laissé de côté, dit Conan un peu agacé.

\- Si, tu m'as laissé de côté, s'emporta de nouveau Haibara ! Tu m'as mis sur le banc de touche ! Moi ! De toutes les personnes qui connaissent ton identité, tu as choisi de me mettre à l'écart ! Alors que tu sais très bien que j'étais la première à savoir contre quoi tu te battais !

\- Le professeur Jodie non plus n'était pas au courant.

\- Cela ne fait aucune différence ! Au contraire, c'est la preuve que tu ne sais pas travailler en groupe sans faire preuve de duplicité ! Tu ne sais pas à quelle point tu nous mets en danger en nous laissant dans l'ignorance !

\- Je pensais justement que c'était le contraire, dit Conan, penaud.

\- Et bien non. Tu ne fais que t'affaiblir en éloignant ceux qui peuvent t'aider, ceux qui peuvent faire quelque chose pour que tu...

Elle s'interrompit. La colère était finalement devenu un sanglot. Elle avait pivoté le tabouret et faisait face à Conan. Il put voir son visage. Elle était en larme. Son nez et ses joues étaient rouges.  
Le petit détective étaient sans voix. Haibara, entre deux hoquets, tentait de terminer sa phrase.

\- Pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien...

Enfin, le lycéen rajeuni avait compris. Ces quelques mots lui rendirent l'usage de ses jambes et il courut vers Haibara qui était sur le point de se laisser tomber de son fauteuil. Il l'attrapa au vol, la tenant dans ces bras, elle, laissant ses larmes couler.

\- Je suis un idiot, Haibara. Le roi des idiots. Tout ce temps, tu te faisais du soucis pour moi et moi, je n'ai rien vu.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes, avoua-t-elle, toujours pleurant. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes comme elle... Tu as promis de me protéger. Mais si tu n'es pas près de moi, comment puis-je te protéger de toi-même ?

Les deux enfants se tenaient tous les deux à genoux, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Conan passait sa main dans les cheveux châtain-rouge pour calmer les spasmes qui parcouraient encore le corps si fragile en apparence de sa partenaire.

\- Pardon de t'avoir laissé dans l'ombre. Pardon de t'avoir fait faire tant de soucis.  
Pardon, Haibara. Pardon pour tout.

Fin


End file.
